a closer look
by a loyal knight
Summary: a pretty much pointless bit of femslash fluff between tali'zorah and yeomen Kelly M for adult themes ;


Quick note: first attempt at writing… well pretty much anything, I did this because Tali & Kelly are the two most adorably arousing characters in the game, well at least in my opinion… no judging YOU clicked on this! I just wrote it! (that's not a very compelling point) shut up bracketed words!.. Err anyhow no copyright infringement intended you know the _drell_ (mass effect pun!) ENJOY! ;)

* * *

It was quiet on the Normandy, even consider how quiet the engines normally are there was still a noticeable difference when they were turned off, Shepherd was away doing a mission on the surface of tuchunka taking with him Garrus, Grunt and Morden, something about a missing salarian and Grunt itching, Tali didn't pay much attention to missions she wasn't involved in, she preferred to keep to herself and make sure the engines where monitored although the with those engines being off at the time there wasn't much to monitor so she just stood staring at the console waiting for something to happen.

After a while of nothing the silence was broken by the sound of an engine room door opening and through it stepped yeomen Kelly.

"hey Tali, you good to talk?"

Kelly had a very kind voice everything she said sounded like a request wreath or no it was a question, but somehow it still sounded confidant, as if her voice could sooth a crying child in the same tone it could calm a charging krogan, Tali quickly realised that she must have been thinking for to long as Kelly had cocked her head to the side and had an inquisitive expression on her face

"oh, hi Kelly, yes I've got time" Tali nervously stammered out

"everything okay?" asked Kelly

"yeah, I just lost my err, was is it humans say?, my train of thought, that's it" she said regaining her composer

"oh, what where you thinking about?" asked the yeomen

"nothing important, engines and that kind of stuff, you know the usual" Tali lied not wanting to say the real answer, she blushed about the idea of telling her the real story "thank the home world for this helmet" she thought

"okay, well if you got anything you want to say I've got plenty of time to hear it" Kelly said with a smile

Tali smiled back, (sort of pointless but the thought was there) they started talking about allot of things mostly how Tali felt but there was mixed in chat about miscellaneous stuff, Kelly was so considerate always bending around other peoples schedules and stopping whatever she was doing just to talk if you only asked, that pretty much summed up Kelly, kind, considerate and cute…

Tali stopped in the middle of her sentence, stuck on what she'd just thought to herself,

"Tali?, Tali? " said the concerned yeomen

"hmm? Oh yes I was talking about, something…" Tali said distantly

"you where telling me about your pilgrimage"

"oh yes I was", Tali continued her story, she decided to pace around the engine room to keep herself focused.

As she watched the quarian paces around and listened to her talk, Kelly couldn't help but let her eyes wander, as Tali lent on the rail to gaze into the drive core the yeomen's own gaze couldn't help but fall just above the aliens waist, realizing this Kelly stopped herself from going any lower, for a brief moment that is, eventually curiosity got the better of her "just a seconds glance won't hurt" she thought to herself, a quick look up to make sure Tali was still transfixed by the drive core (she was) with that in check the yeomen let her eyes glide down the quarian's back, following the curves of the environment suit until… "oh my!" Kelly couldn't help but exclaim when she saw Tali's shapely behind,

"something the matter?" asked the engineer as she turned around, causing Kelly to turn bright red with embarrassment

"err well no, it's just umm, it's just a little hot in here" she quickly explained averting her gaze

"oh, we can talk somewhere else if you're uncomfortable" offered the concerned alien

"no, it's fine really, continue" after Kelly said this Tali continued to talk and pace around the engine room while Kelly lent back on the rail where Tali had been, with her walking, Kelly noticed a certain swagger in the quarian's step, she found it strangely enticing and couldn't help but take another downward glance to see 'things in motion', a gasp nearly escaped her mouth as she was almost hypnotised by Tali's swaying,

As she spoke Tali felt eyes upon her "but who?... Kelly!" Tali's body tingled at the thought of such a thing and it wasn't unpleasant to say the least, she also noticed that her hips where swaying more than usually, was that, on purpose? Did she like Kelly looking at her?

The yeomen noticed a tightening in the quarian's suit somehow hugging her curves closer, Tali quickly turned round to see Kelly stuck in a stare with sweat running down her brow, Tali gulped, took a deep breath and decided to sate her curiosity by diving in the deep end.

"see something that you like?"

"no, well yes, I mean… I was just looking at your, err suit, it's beautiful" stammered out the blushing Kelly

"really? Just the suit?" Tali said with a trace of disappointment, detecting this the yeomen changed her tone and smiled as her embarrassment started to fade,

"well, maybe not, I don't know, I might need a, closer look" teased Kelly with a grin as she pushed herself off of the rail and walked towards Tali imitating her swagger

"oh really?" with that Tali reached behind her to a nearby console and knocked off a data pad "oops, how clumsy of me" she gave a short and seductive giggle as she turn away from her watcher and slowly bent down to pick up the pad,

"oh, it's defiantly not just the suit" Kelly put her hands on the quarian's waist as she stood up, this was met with Tali playfully pushing her away,

"who said you get to touch?" she lent back on the railing and crossed her arms "where's my show?" the prospect of being in such a position of command sent shivers down Tali's spine.

Kelly was thrown off guard by the shy quarian's sudden show of authority, and she liked it.

"I don't know, you might have to look for it" Kelly teased as she played with her silky red hair before picking up the discarded data pad through it to the floor,

"oh dear, don't worry I'll get it" she then unzipped the front of her tight uniform to halfway down her chest and proceeded to slowly bend down with a mischievous smile,

Tali looked down to the yeomen's smile at first, but her gaze inevitably landed on the exposed curves of Kelly's breasts.

Tali let out a small playful laugh "I didn't know _that_ was part of the uniform" gesturing to half transparent crimson bra that Kelly was wearing,

"oh, this?" Kelly stood up and caressed the curves of her chest "do you like it?"

Tali cocked her head and stepped forward "I don't know, I might need a… closer look"

Kelly let out a giggle "oh really?" stepping closer to Tali she unzipped the rest of her uniform to reveal a pair of matching panties transparent and crimson, "how's this?" she said as Tali pulled the near naked yeomen towards her for an embrace,

"much better"

* * *

Well I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing, might be more to come might not I don't know

Please review or don't it's your choice J


End file.
